1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable flex saddle to support the weight of one riding a bicycle or a motorcycle. The saddle has a replaceable resilient bumper that is sandwiched between a bumper retaining block and a flexible saddle base to selectively control the stiffness of the saddle.
2. Background Art
A saddle is a well known component of a bicycle or a motorcycle on which a rider is seated. However, the weight to be supported by the saddle can change dramatically depending upon the rider. That is to say, the stiffness of the conventional saddle experienced by the rider is the same regardless of the rider's weight. Moreover, different riding conditions (e.g., smooth roadways or mountainous terrain) may necessitate that the stiffness of the saddle be adjusted to suit the experience and comfort of the rider. Therefore, what would be desirable is a means carried by the saddle to enable a rider to be able to selectively and continuously adjust the stiffness of his saddle to take into account his weight, riding conditions and comfort. In this same regard, being able to adjust the stiffness of the saddle would be advantageous to accommodate the weights of different riders when the bicycle/motorcycle is shared or if the saddle is transferred from one bicycle/motorcycle to another.